2017-09-01
Summary [[Mason Silver]] calls Lauren, Larry, Hannah, and Sarah. [[Joyce Carlberg|Joyce]] goes live on Facebook to answer questions but is interrupted by a visit from [[Michelle]] and [[Mason Silver|Mason]], who is wearing a mask and swinging a baseball bat. [[Mason Silver|Mason]] asks for one participant to meet them at an intersection and picks Cristen. Later, another live video shows Cristen being picked up and brought back to [[Joyce Carlberg|Joyce]]'s apartment where she has been beaten and is questioned by [[Mason Silver|Mason]] about the retreats. Later, [[Mason Silver|Mason]] calls Megan, then [[Mason Silver|Mason]] and [[Joyce Carlberg|Joyce]] call Bryan. Painting Activity Mason's Calls Before Visiting Joyce Joyce's Facebook Live Video & Mason's Visit Mason's Call to Megan Megan [http://thelustexperience.com/forums/topic/92-mason-calls-again/ posted about this call on the forum], which occurred after the video on Facebook ended: Mason is definitely reading Slack because I had just said that I was going to bed and maybe ten seconds later, my phone rang. He wanted to know if I was going to sleep. We ended up talking about nothing really much…he asked about my day, told me he had had a long day, that he puts himself under a lot of stress. He asked me about teaching. He asked me why I didn’t like my voice. He asked what I do at the end of a long day. He asked about my cats, their names and how they got them. I told him I was only going to keep talking if he talked in return. “So you’re looking for tit for tat?” He said “you don’t sleep much, do you?” I said I had a weird relationship with sleep and he said “I remember.” Which I’m going to assume he remembers from Slack and not some weird file he got from a doctor or something. I asked him why he didn’t want to be recorded and all he said was “do YOU want to be recorded?” He asked again, “are you going to sleep soon?” I said yes, and he said “are you going to let me listen?” He also asked “do you believe you’re silent when you sleep?” I told him that I thought this request was weird and that honestly, my husband probably wouldn’t like it – tbh we had a conversation earlier today about where the line was with Lust for him, and it’s not related to Mason or this call or anything near this at all but although my husband has been exceedingly patient and flexible with all this, everyone has limits, and…bringing the phone to bed so random sociopath can listen to your wife sleep seems MAYBE past a limit. At one point he asked “do you see the ash? falling from the sky?” I assume he’s talking about the fire?? I said no, because I’m not in California. He said he was “filthy” and had to shower. He said our talk had been wonderful and he had to go. I asked him if we would be talking again tomorrow night (jokingly) and he said “bye Megan,” and hung up. Oh, he also apologized for getting cut off last night. Apparently he didn’t hang up on me on purpose. So yay. Also I’m pretty sure he was in a public place during this call. This was [[Mason Silver|Mason]]'s 2nd call to Megan. Mason & Joyce Call Bryan =